As Long As You Found Me
by ADVluv4life
Summary: Prompt Fill: Emma has to to leave Storybrooke and her family for their safety. Years later, Killian tracks her down. He will always find her/AU Captain Swan "Killian, I love you, and I would do all of it again as long as you found me." /It's official, I'm continuing the story :)
1. Chapter 1

**I did not go into explanation about what the whole issues was about why Emma couldn't go, because I want this to be a one-shot and there are just some specifics that are too specific for a one-shot in my mind. So whatever problem you want it to be is perfectly fine with me.**

**I hope you enjoy the story though, please tell me what you think!**

* * *

_"This isn't an option, he'll understand, he has to."_ Emma thinks to herself. She grabs her jacket and car keys, heading down the apartment stairwell, _"This is the only way."_

She turned out the door, and walked briskly to her car, she quickly started it and drove across town the marina. As she got close she put the bug in park, got out and made her way to him. Killian rarely was anywhere besides his ship, unless with her at the apartment or Granny's.

She walked, with a mission, to his cabin below deck. "Killian," she called calmly, not even pausing to knock on his door, she walk into the room. The room they've shared over and over again. The room they got to really know each other completely. The room she'll might never see again. The reality of what she had to do fell upon her in the moment she laid her eyes on his back, he had been organizing the table in the center of the room. The sight of him brought tears to her eyes, she shouldn't have to do this.

He turned a few seconds after she opened the door, and saw the tears in her eyes, "Emma, Love, what's wrong?" he dropped whatever her had been holding, and made his way to her form in the doorway. "What happened?"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing her into his chest, and her own arms went around his waist. "I have to leave," she told him, her voice muffled by his shirt. "It's the only way, I have to go and I can't take you with me."

"No, no Love, there has to be another way." he whispered in her ear. Emma shook her head, "There has to be another way," he insisted.

"Regina and Gold have checked every possible option, and unless I leave nothing will be okay. You guys will be fine, you can make it back safely. But I have to stay here, but I have to get as far from Storybrooke as possible in the next 24 hours for this to work. I have to leave now." she explained quickly. "I just want you to be safe."

"I need you with me, Love." he gripped her tighter, "I won't be comfortable knowing you're alone."

"Well, I won't be alone, exactly. Henry won't go without me. I need to keep him safe. And I still have my apartment in Boston, so once 24 hours are up we'll go there." She pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.

"I'll stay with you too." he declared, Emma immediately shook her head.

"They need you, you're the only one who can steer the ship with Neal already in the Enchanted Forest. And when they get everyone there they'll need you to help keep order and get everyone settled."

"They can't force me to go, they'll figure it out, please, Emma." Killian put his palm on her cheek, she shook her head again, but placed her hand on top of his, holding him to her.

"Please, go with them. You need to stay with my parents, make sure they're okay, please." she begged him. He gazed into her eyes and saw how much it pained her to ask this of him. Saw how much it meant to her.

"When I know they're safe I'll find you." he promises her. She smiles at him gratefully, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Emma pulls herself together, "I have to go, I have to get Henry." she moves away from him, and as she begins to turn away he pulls her back. Placing his lips on hers, he give her one last passionate kiss. As they open their eyes they say goodbye without a word and Emma walks away. Leaving Killian standing alone.

**& Four Years Later &  
& Four Years Later&  
& Four Years Later &  
& Four Years Later &**

It was an interesting thing, parenting. Emma never truly thought about everything it would take, how you had to be on your toes every minute. You had to sleep with one eye open, and you became this almost overprotective mom-ster, now she understood what Regina had meant, raising Henry.

The teenager was washing dishes in the kitchen at the moment, little Liam sat next to him in his highchair. Liam was almost three now, and Emma couldn't believe she made it this far.

She hadn't realize she was carrying a baby until it was over two months that her parents and Killian had been gone. She also didn't believe she'd be able to raise a child at this point in her life, but with her inability to let him go and with Henry urging her to keep and allow him to help her, Emma has made it .

When they made it to Boston and settled in she took up her bail bonds job again, and after realizing she was with child she began working mainly behind the scenes, on the computer. She was an important worker for them, so her boss had them keep up her expenses, so she could work and stay home to take care of her children.

Liam. Named after his father's brother, the story of his older brother was precious to him and she knew Killian would have wanted him to have that connection. Liam had dark hair and his father's bright blue eyes. He really resembled Killian so much, sometimes it hurt to look at him too long, Emma could feel his stare breaking her down.

"Liam, you want to dry the plate?" Henry asked, handing him his plastic blue plate from dinner.

"Yeah, rag please!" Liam replied. He was very smart, and so aware of his surrounding, he's been above average on most charts. The doctor said it was due her interacting with him daily and involving him in basic chore around the house. She got told by so many people she was a great mother, it was surprising to say the least.

Emma stood in the doorway to her bedroom, watching her kids from behind. She looked on for a few more moments, then turned back in. She was folding her clothing, hanging them, or place them in a drawer.

Minutes later there was a crash and Liam was calling for her, "Mama!" cried her little boy, "Mama!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, she could picture tears running down his face instantly, breaking into a sprint towards his voice.

"Oh, Liam, you're such a big baby, I told you not to do that." Henry said as she reached them, obviously Liam did something too big for Henry to overlook and upset him. And Henry being mad probably set off the two year old. She noticed, under the highchair, a puddle of water, along with a few large shards of glass. "He dropped the glass Mom, I told him not to grab it, but he did and it slipped onto the floor." the teenager explained.

"I see." she commented, Liam cries didn't subside, but grew louder. "Liam, sweetheart, you're fine Baby." she leaned over and put her face directly in front of his, holding his chin, then gave him a peck on the forehead. The brunette calmed and sniffled. "I'm going clean it up, okay?" Liam nodded in agreement and sat patiently in his chair.

She picked up the glass as quickly and carefully as possible, forbidding Henry to help, which he laughed about. She always took any chance she could to treat him like the ten year old she first met.

When she finished she picked Liam up out of his chair and told Henry they'd be in her room. "Are you going to help Mama fold the clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Liam said bouncing on her side, she let out a laugh at his eagerness. Just as she was about to place him on her bed she heard a knock on the door. She peered at the clock, 8:45PM, someone was at her door at that time?

She went to sit him down again, she was probably imagining it. They never had visitors. As she placed him on the bed she heard another couple pounds on the door. "Mom, someone is at the door!" Henry yelled, then started running water. Well, he wasn't going to answer it.

Emma held Liam against her again and walked to the entrance of their apartment. "Who is it-" she asked opening the door slowly, the chain lock kept the space allowed narrow. She was cut off by the sight on the other side of the door. His hair, eyes, clothes; him. Killian.

She quickly undid the lock and pulled the door open, "Killian, you're here!" his arms were open and she ran directly into them, "You're back, you found us." she mumbled into his chest, her arms still wrapped around Liam, lost in her happiness.

Even though Killian was grateful to find her, the fact the she stepped into his embrace with a child was worrying. "Emma, of course I'd find you." he whispered into her hair, closing his eyes and cherishing her form in his arms. It had been so long, an eternity almost.

She pulled away, repositioning the child in her arms, then placing her left hand on his cheek, "I've missed you so much. Henry! Henry, Killian is here!" she called.

"Really?" a boy's voice called from farther inside the home. Suddenly from behind the wall an much older looking Henry appeared, "It's true!" he ran into the the older male, giving him a bear hug. "Does this mean we can go back with you now?" he asked pulling away.

"Aye, it does." he replied bring up his left hand to scratch his head.

"Woah, you have your hand back!" Henry realized, Emma noticed then as well, surprised.

"Yes, well, Rumplestiltskin thought to do something kind in return for all my help to him and the others. We thought this would be good." he explained waving his hand around.

"That's wonderful," Emma spoke up, "Right, Baby?" she asked, turning to look at the toddler. The little boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" the smile on the boy was so big that Killian could have been knocked backwards, seeing this child was shocking to him. Where had he come from, whose was he?

"Emma, who is this?" Killian asked apprehensively, had she found someone else, was he farther in her homes as well. Did she truly not wait for him?

Emma paused for a moment in realization that Killian didn't know about Liam. She peered down at the little boy latched onto her side. "This is our son," she said slowly. Killian took a step forward, his eye not leaving the child's.

"This is…" Killian's voiced wavered.

"Liam." Emma's eyes were met with the blue eyes she had missed, she nodded, not missing the fact that Liam had turned to look at her as well. "Liam, that's your Papa."

Killian placed his hand over his mouth and took the rest of his steps over. Both him and Liam reached for each other at the same time and he pressed the tiny child into his chest. "Liam," he whispered, his fingers coming the boy's hair. "My son."

Emma and Henry watched the scene, their first meeting, precious. Killian wrapped an arms around Henry and reach around him to grab Emma, pulling them both into his embrace. He held them tight as if they all might disappear from his life again. "We should go now," he told them. They all pulled back and nodded.

Henry went to pack some belongings, and Killian followed Emma to her room to grab stuff as well. He didn't want to put Liam down, but did sit on the bed with him eventually. He started a casual conversation with Emma, about how she had been the past few years and what happened when they returned to the Enchanted Forest. "You're parent's found out they were with child a few months ago," he told her, "They believe it's another girl."

"That's great, they'll be shocked that I beat them to the punch. "Emma laughed, putting some clothes in her suitcase and brushing her hand through Liam's locks, he had passed out on Killian's shoulder due to be worn out from all the excitement.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, Love." Killian said as he grabbed her hand, "I should have stayed."

"No, it's okay. I told you to go, I didn't think I was pregnant. And when I found out the reason I handled it so well was because I had Henry to help and knew that my family was safe with you. You still eased my mind, even from another world." He pulled her fingertips to his lips, and she gave him a loving grin, "Killian, I love you, and I would do all of it again as long as you found me."

She bent down and pressed her lips against his, they shared a passionate, long-awaited, kiss and only broke it off when Liam began to stir.

"It's been too long, Love." Killian drolled out. Emma smirked at him, and went back to packing.

"Yes, yes it has."

* * *

**Was that okay? It was pretty AU, so I may have OOC-ed them a bit. I have to add babies, I'm sorry. My last story gave Snowing a baby and now CS gets their own baby. But I really like the idea of them having a baby boy and naming him Liam, that's precious. My dog's name is Liam, he's a Boxer. I got him a little over a month ago. So a stubborn little puppy... ;)**

**Well, tell me what you think, thank you for reading!**

**EDIT:**

**Okay, I've gotten several requests for one more chapter to just more chapters, and I kinda of want to as well. But whenever I walk into a plot with no plan I tend to forgo the whole thing and abandon it by chapter 4 (just look at other multi-chapter stories on my page xD). So if I want to continue I'll have to type it all up first. I'm going to think about it and when finals are over (next week) I'll decide :)**

_**EDIT AGAIN:**_

_**I don't even know if anyone will see this... But I guess I'll find out, huh?**_

_**So, I did type up three more chapters (it's not to the complete point yet though), I just don't know if I feel okay posting them. I got to the last chapter and I'm not sure how I'd like finish it, unless I leave it at the fourth chapter and piss everybody off, lol, I don't really want to do that.**_

_**Moving past the first chapter I can't say there's really plot, and if I had been developing one I think just kicked it in it's shin mid-way through the second chapter and said 'Haha, sucker, get out of my face' or something.**_

_**So, should I risk posting them and see if I can come up with a good finisher? I mean I could probably throw something together for the story to tie loose ends and such. But it'd only go up to 5-6 chapter long. Which I have no problem with, I just want people to understand that if you like the idea of me adding more to the story, then I will, but I can't promise the plot is special or really engaging. And I just don't want to let more peope down than I already have...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Note:**

**So, I did type up three more chapters (it's not to the complete point yet though), I just don't know if I feel okay posting them. I got to the last chapter and I'm not sure how I'd like finish it, unless I leave it at the fourth chapter and piss everybody off, lol, I don't really want to do that.**

**Moving past the first chapter I can't say there's really plot, and if I had been developing one I think just kicked it in it's shin mid-way through the second chapter and said 'Haha, sucker, get out of my face' or something.**

**So, should I risk posting them and see if I can come up with a good finisher? I mean I could probably throw something together for the story to tie loose ends and such. But it'd only go up to 5-6 chapter long. Which I have no problem with, I just want people to understand that if you like the idea of me adding more to the story, then I will, but I can't promise the plot is special or really engaging. And I just don't want to let more people down than I already have…**

**Please have go at this chapter and tell me what you think; should it continue or should stop?**

* * *

Once the family had moved most of their personal belonging; clothes, blankets, toys, onto the Jolly Roger Emma allowed Henry to take Liam exploring on the deck.

"I still can't believe you brought the ship." Emma commented quietly. She stood at Killian's left while he sailed them farther into sea.

"Yeah, well, good thing I did. You had to bring all of that stuff with you?" he asked, looking towards a pile of suitcase and bags that were tied to deck behind him.

"Yes," she replied, "I can't expect Liam, or Henry, to be automatically used to the Enchanted Forest. Everything I brought is what they're used to. Especially Liam, he doesn't know what to expect." Henry was holding his brother's hand, guiding him to the stairs, so they could explore the cabins below. She watched the younger one, slowly taking one step at a time, that's what they'd have to do upon arrival. One step at a time.

"I hope they'll handle it well." Killian said, watching them disappear. Emma nodded, he watched her expression intently, reaching over to grab her hand, "I hope you handle it well."

Emma peered over at him, immediately recognizing his worried expression and placing a smile on her on her face, "I'll be fine, I'm sure…" her voiced trace off as his eye read through her words. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen, something isn't going to let us be happy."

He removed himself from the wheel completely and placed both hands on her cheeks, "I'll be sure to watch out for anything that could ruin our happiness, don't worry, nothing will stand in our way." she finally gave him a real smile, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and the relaxed into each other.

Suddenly a child's cry rang out from below and Emma pulled away within a millisecond, sprinting below deck. Hook took a moment to gather himself, but then took off after her.

"Mama!" Liam cried, reaching out her arms as Emma wrapped her own around him, "I want to go home!"

"The Enchanted Forest isn't so bad Liam," Henry said, trying to comfort him, "You'll see, you'll love it. Right Mom?" Emma's eyes met his, sidetracked by Liam's tears, she gave him a short nod and went back to soothing Liam.

"What happened?" she asked slowly, patting the toddler's head and rubbing his back. Liam clinged to her shoulders and wrapped his legs tight around her waist.

"I don't want to leave forever, Mama." he cried out, his finger tightening on her shirt, and, coincidentally, her hair. She flinched, but kept herself in mom-mode.

"It'll be okay, Liam, you'll see. It'll be fun. You get to be a grandpa and grandma, and-"

"No!" Killian took a step forward, his hand reaching to touch his little boy, but before he could Liam noticed and hit his hand away, going back to holding his mother.

Emma didn't notice the interaction, "I think it's bed time." she whispered, "We should lay down." The blonde turned to see Killian, questioning the surprised look on his face.

"Oh-, of course. You can lay in my cabin." he offered, placing a hand on Emma's lower back, guiding her to his bed.

Emma removed her shoes and Liam's, "Thank you, come get us when we arrive, okay?" she asked, still worried about his expression earlier.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked cutely. They shared a short kiss and he left the room.

Emma pulled the blanket over Liam and herself. "I don't want to leave Mama."

"Liam…" she didn't know what to tell him; he had no choice? She didn't want either? All she knew is that she couldn't tell him she agreed, that would only complicate matters more. "Let's sleep-"

Suddenly the ship rocked roughly. She held onto the mattress and Liam tightly. After a few seconds it stopped, "What was that?" her son asked.

"Well, we just went through the portal, we're in the Enchanted Forest now." she told her, giving him a encouraging smile. His little fists gripped her shirt and he hid his face in her chest. After a few moments his grip loosened and she knew he was asleep. 'We're in the Enchanted Forest now.' she thought, rubbing her son's back slowly. Her eye began to droops as she fell into a dreamless sleep, 'It'll be okay.'

"Emma, love, we're arriving within the hour." Killian's voice says in her ears. She feels his breath on her cheek and reaches over to grab him, instead of his coat he allows her to find his hand.

She blinks until his face isn't blurry and smiles, "Hi,"

"Hello, did you sleep alright?" he asked, moving to sit behind her back. She hums yes, turning to see Liam still sound asleep, clinging to her stomach. "Was he alright?" Killian asked, hesitantly.

"I don't know, I mean, he fell asleep fast, but, he's not excited to be here." she said slowly, not wanting to hurt Killian's feelings. Then she remembered his expression the night before, "What happened last night?" she asked, "You looked troubled."

"I tried to help, but he didn't want me."

"He was just upset, it'll get better. He has to get used to so much now" she said, squeezing his hand. Killian nodded, feeling better than he had all night. "Where's Henry?"

"He slept in the cabin next door, right now he's steering the ship." he replied, winking. "Fast learner, he is."

"As expected," Emma laughed, "We'll be up in a bit."

"Okay."

Killian got up, and after giving her one more kiss, he left the room. Emma watched the door for a few moments, she can't remember the last time she felt so at peace with herself. Knowing that she could walk up to the deck and see Killian was all she needed keep herself together. She was about to see her parents for the first time in almost four years. Henry was going to see Regina, co-parenting would begin again. And Liam, he was so against everything right now. She hoped he'd enjoy the newness of it all, but he liked constants. That was worrying, last night was the start of it all.

"Liam, Baby, time to get up." she whispered rocking him back and forth, towards her and then away.

"Are we home now, Mama?" he asked, not opening his eyes. Emma frowned, she had unconsciously hoped he'd feel better about their new home.

"Depends on how you look at it, I suppose. The Enchanted Forest is our home now, not the apartment. So yes, you could say we're home."she replied running her fingertips through his thick hair.

He peered up at her with his bright blue eyes, tears appearing already, "I want the apartment." he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Buddy, but I think you'll enjoy it here. Just give it a try for me, okay?" she asked into his hair, he nodded slowly and she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you. Come on, your Dad said that Henry was steering the ship." She then picked Liam up after putting on her shoes, and grabbing his, they left the cabin.

When the got to the top step Henry noticed and waved, Liam waved back and smiled. "Hey Bud," Henry greeted, keeping both hands on the wheel. "Sleep well?" Liam nodded.

"That's good." Killian said, stepping out of the room behind them. Liam reached his arms out and, even though it surprised him, Killian pulled him into his arms. "Good morning, Liam." he gave him a kiss on his temple, the little boy couldn't help but smile and held his father tighter.

"Good morning, Papa." he said into Killian's ear, his face in the crook of his neck. Killian felt his heart clench, never having imagined a day like this would come, starting a day holding his son.

"Killian, I see land." Henry announced, pointing ahead. Emma followed his gaze, the port was getting clear every moment, she began to notice to crowd of people gathered at the dock. "Everyone's here to welcome us."

"Yeah," Emma whispered, her mother and father, Regina, Gold, Belle, Neal. Everyone. Killian gave Liam and squeeze and handed him to Emma, taking the wheel from Henry and sailing the boat in. He lowered the anchor and soon they were allowed to exit off the ship.

"Emma!" called Mary Margaret from the end of the ramp, "Oh, we've missed you!" Emma, who still held Liam, was wrapped in her mother's embrace. Henry was pulled into David's arms at the same time.

"You've gotten so big, Henry." David comment, patting him on the back.

"Henry? Henry!" cried a voice from behind them, Regina came sprinting into their immediate circle. "Oh, Henry, I'm so glad you've arrived!" she held him to her chest, his arms encircling her waist, head resting on her shoulder.

"I missed you, Mom." he whispered in her ear while holding her tightly. Tears forming in both their eyes and they just held each other.

"Who is this?" Mary Margaret asked her eyes roaming over Liam, "Is he-"

"This is Liam, mine and Killian's son." Emma said, looking to her child. "Liam, this is your grandma, Mary Margaret, and David is your grandpa." Liam's laid his head on Emma's shoulder, hiding his face from his new acquaintances.

"You had a baby?" David asked, Emma nodded. "Alone?" Emma could only nod again, not wanting to show any negative emotions with so many people around. David took notice of her feelings and changed his approach. "He's going to grow up into a wonderful young man, just like his brother and father." Emma smiled and nodded in agreement, David then wrapped both her and Liam in an embrace, "I'm so happy you're home."

Home.

"Yeah, so are we." Emma replied as they pulled away. Killian joined them in their small group and soon Rumple, Belle, and Neal had joined them, Neal immediately stealing a large hug from Henry.

"You had another son," Gold greeted them with. Emma looked to Liam then back to Gold. Having gotten sick of nod she affirmed his suspicions with her eyes. "He is precious."

"I know." Emma said, giving Liam a kiss on the forehead, her own hand coming rest on the back of his head, holding him to her. "I know."

"Let's head back to the castle, we'll show you around, get ready for lunch." David said, his voice trailing off as they turned and walked up a hill.

Emma trailed behind, with Killian at her side, "Wanna' walk Liam?" she asked. The toddler shook his head no and wrapped his arms around her neck. She nods to herself, he wouldn't be ready to try and except such a new place yet. Not even she is, truly.

Killian walked next to left side, opposite Liam, "Was their welcome too much?" he asked.

After a hesitant second Emma nodded, "Probably, but they didn't know about Liam."

"Was it too much for you, Emma?" he restated.

"I don't know," she paused, "I could handle the hugs and welcomes, but David with his questioning. I don't know…"

Killian wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her close as they continued to walk with the group, "I understand."

They had walked Emma, Henry, and Liam through most the main locations of the castle; dining hall, kitchen, sitting room, stables, etc. "We originally were going to give you the room across the hall from us, but it doesn't have a nursery attached. So we'll have to move you to the other wing." Mary Margaret said slowly.

"That's fine," Emma told her, she looked over to Killian who held Liam in his arms, they were standing by a window and Killian was pointing at something below them. As Mary Margaret and David had shown her the council room, used for discussing problem and making decisions for the Kingdom, Liam had gotten upset and Killian took him out for air. Liam has been told stories of his father since he was born, he no doubt had a strong bond with him, whether he was upset about moving or not. He's always loved his dad.

"He's so sweet, Emma" Mary Margaret said, her and resting on her own stomach, must have been five months along or so. Emma peered back to her mother with a grin and gave her a nod. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Mary Margaret." Emma replied, trying not to notice that the fact she still called her mother by her name- her curse-name even, upset her.

"You know, Emma, you could call me 'Mom' and Charming, well, 'Dad'." Snow suggested.

"I, I'm sorry, I just. I don't…" Emma couldn't place the words.

"It's okay, I understand." Mary Margaret interrupted, disappointment evident in her voice. "How about you call us 'Snow' and 'Charming' then?"

Emma looked to the floor, "I'll try."

"That's great." Snow replied, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder.

Soon they reached a large set of double doors, "This will be your room, Emma." Charming said, opening the doors to reveal a very big space, with a king-sized bed on one wall and a sitting area on the opposite side.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Emma commented, moving in, followed by Killian with Liam.

"Mama!" yelled the three year old. Emma quickly pulled him into her arms. Charming walked across to a door next to her bed.

"This is the nursery," he opened the door leading to a room just as big, the floor was covered by a fluffy carpet, like her own, and there was a regular sized bed along the same wall her's rested on. Toys were along the wall already.

"Look, Liam, this is your room." the boy didn't utter a word and continued to hold onto Emma. Killian ran a hand through his hair and down to his back, patting it.

"I'm sure there's something you'll find in here that'll spark your interests." his father told him. Their blues eyes met each other for a moment and Liam was reaching for his father again. "Want to find something?" Liam nodded and Killian took him into the room to search through the toys. Emma couldn't think of anything she loved more than two of her favorite guys bonding.

"Will this be okay for you Emma?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, this is, great." Emma replied slowly. "It's beautiful, really. I'll just have to get used to it."

"Killian was rooming down the hall, but I'm assuming he'll just stay with you now?" Snow asked, Charming sent her a surprised glance, not sure that'd be a great idea.

"Yeah, that's more than likely." Emma answered before Dav- Charming could deny her it.

"Mama, look what I found!" Liam yelled running to her. Emma dropped to her knees a peered at the object in his grip, "It's a ship like Papa's!"

It was, it looked almost exactly like the Jolly Roger, just minimized. "That's neat, now you can learn to be like Daddy, right?"

"Yeah, right Papa?" Liam asked turning to see Killian beaming at them from across the room.

"Yeah."

"Yay!" Liam danced in a circle. Emma laughed and stood up, patted him on the head as he continued to giggle.

"We'll eat lunch in a couple of hours," Snow chirped, "You could all go down and meet everyone in the Dining Hall, to visit before then."

"Sure, I'll just get settle first." Emma stated, placing her hand on the door frame and leaned on it.

"Alright, sweetheart, see you soon." Charming and Snow each gave her a hug then left the chambers.

Emma sighed, as if she had been holding her breath for the past hour. "You okay, Love?" Killian asked, of course he noticed.

"You need to stop asking me that, I'm fine. This is just going to take some getting used to." Emma walked back into their room, and sat on her new bed.

"I'll be with Mum, Lad, okay?" Killian asked, Liam nodded and went back to looking for new toys, keeping the Mini Jolly next to him at all times.

"You seem stressed, Emma," Killian told her, taking a seat next to her on the mattress. "Can you blame me for being worried. Both you and Liam have had turns, now, of being upset."

"No, I don't blame you, I'd do the same thing in your place." she threw herself back across the bed, her hair flying out like a crown around her head. "I just want to breathe before they start converting me into gowns and whatever else comes with this place."

Killian leaned on his left side, putting a hand in her hair a running his fingers through, like they had been doing to their son all day, "Maybe, instead of meeting with people down stairs, you should take a nap."

"That sounds wonderful, but they're expecting me." she sighed.

"I'll go down with Liam and tell them you just wanted rest, you'll be down for lunch. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, uncomfortable putting him in the position.

"Of course, get ready for a nap, there are night gowns in the wardrobe over there," he informed her, pulling her up and nodding his head toward the large oak wardrobe to the right of the bed.

"Alright." She whispered, and looked through the closet. There were plenty of day gowns hanging, so she looked through the drawers and found just as many night gowns. She decided to pull out a silk lavender one that fell to her shins. "This will be different."

Killian went back to the nursery to play with Liam while changed and when she finished she snuck up on the little boy. "Mama, what are you wearing?" he asked after his giggles subsided.

"This? It's a night dress."

"It's not night time though, and you wear your shirt dress to bed, Mama!" Liam told her, not completely jokingly.

"You're right, but I'm worn out, so Daddy says I can lay down for a bit. Okay?" Liam looked her over for a moment, then looked at his father. He sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Baby."

Emma gave her son a kiss on the cheek and then gave Killian a kiss as well. She then returned to her room and pulled the large covers over her and she pressed her face in the pillows. No matter how strange it felt to be in such a big bed, with a silk gown on, taking a nap in the middle of the day, she couldn't argue that this bed was very soft and her eyelids were very heavy.

* * *

**What do you think? Is this worth continuing then? It's basically turning into family drama at this point.**

**Anyway, who could tell I had trouble calling Killian 'Killian' every time? Because he doesn't have another thing to call him, he's not exactly her boyfriend, well he is but that and 'lover' just don't sound right when I type them. The story relatively comes from Emma's point of view, which is which I changed from MM/David to Snow/Charming after Snow requested Emma call them that. It's not from her specific view, but it's in that area.**

**Should I create a villain? Or should I just keep it in the dramatic relationships, familial area? I feel like there should be something larger than just them. I mean, yeah Regina/Rumple/Hook/Charmings all get along now, but there are so many more forces out there that could turn against them all, right? I just want to ask your opinions since this is the second chapter and I can change the next one if need be. This is the time to make changes, I have to go back through and add details for later chapters anyway, so if you have any thoughts at all don't be afraid to voice them :)**

_ ADVluv4life_


	3. Chapter 3

After Liam and his father snuck out of the bedroom chamber quietly, as to avoid waking his mom, they walked together down the wide hallway and stopped at random windows to peer through. "Look an eagle, Papa!" Liam said excitedly, wiggling in his father hands.

"Yes, it looks like it's going home."

Liam's energy fell at the word. "It's going home?"

"Yeah, to it's nest, probably on the other side of the forest." Killian answered calmly, "It's probably been out all morning, and wants to rest. Like your Mum."

"Can Mama and I go home, with you and Henry?" Liam whispered hesitantly. Killian stiffened, "Back to the apartment?"

"Back to Boston?" he asked the little boy, Liam nodded. Killian carefully put him on the ground and kneeled in front of him, "Aren't you happy to be here with me and your grandparents, our family?" he asked slowly.

Liam began to nod, but then shook his head, "It's not the same."

Killian gave his son a small grin, "It'll take more than a day to get used to son."

"I know, but I like the apartment more, this place is too big!" Liam complained, "Mama is tired, Henry left us, Grandma and Grandpa dress strange! I want to go home!"

"Maybe," he began to suggest, " maybe you should talk with more family. The dwarves are down stairs, with your grandparents, Henry might have returned with Regina and his father."

"Henry?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Perhaps, should we check?" the young boy nodded his head enthusiastically and began to run toward the center of the castle, swinging the ship he still held back and forth.

"Hurry, Papa!"

Killian breathed a sigh before he chased after his son, grabbing him and swinging him over the his shoulder, "I'm faster than you, we'll find him this way" Liam laughed hysterically.

* * *

When they got to the bottom of the steps Liam heard Henry's voice and wriggled out of his father's grip, following the sound. "Henry!"

"Hey, Buddy!" Henry responded, holding out his arms as Liam ran into his chest.

"He missed you already." Killian stated striding into the dining room.

Snow kept watching behind him, then turned her gaze on the ex pirate, "Uh, where is Emma?"

"She was so worn out that I told her she should rest before she came down to eat, so she is napping."

"Oh, well, okay then." Killian could tell she was disappointing, twisting the ring on her finder like he's comes to notice whenever she's upset. Along with running the palms of her hands on her stomach.

"I'm sorry, but stressing Swan isn't something I like." Killian told her, Snow just nodded in response no longer paying him any mind and focusing on her grandsons.

Killian sighed to himself, taking a seat in the corner of the room. Charming sat in an armchair to his right, "Don't take offense, she's just, she's very self-focused- family-focused, and wants thing to be perfect when she's pregnant."

"You've told me."

"You have no idea how many times she was staring off into space, sighing, and worried while pregnant with Emma. Too many times to count." he continued.

"It makes me wonder how Emma went through carrying Liam, without me." Killian murmured, Charming then noticed his facial expression, eyebrows furrowed, looking at his hand that were twisting around each other.

"You can't change the past Killian, and Emma doesn't blame you for her being alone-"

"But it doesn't change that she was." Killian interrupted, closing himself off from the King, his walls flying up like they still do when he gets pushed too far. Charming sighed this time.

"I know, I'm sorry…" he then got up and joined his wife to visit with both of their grandchildren and left Killian to his own thoughts.

"Hello, Liam." Snow said, appearing next to the boy, who was held against Henry's side. "I'm so glad to meet you." Liam played with the ship in his hands, avoiding her gaze.

"Hi," Liam whispered. He looked at Henry, who smiled then peered around Snow to see his father watching his own hands. "You're a princess." he told Snow.

Snow laughed a bit, "Actually, I'm a queen. Your Mommy is a princess though." she tried to clear up for him.

"No, she a bail-bonds person." Liam insisted, his mood suddenly going down. Snow hesitated for a moment then tried again.

"Well, before she was a bail-bonds person she was a princess, and now she is a princess again." Snow placed a hand on his shoulder as Charming walked up. Liam knocked her hand off and put his head on Henry's shoulder.

"I want Mama." he murmured into the cotton fabric.

"Your Mom is sleeping, Liam." Charming said firmly, "But we'd love to get to know you."

"No. Mama." Henry turned his head, but his brother wasn't looking to see the stern expression on his face.

"Liam, you know Mom is sleeping. This is Grandma and Grandpa, you should play with them. We're home now, so you can." His brother tried to convince him.

"No!" Liam began to wriggle in his grasp, Henry put him down quickly so he wouldn't drop him. Liam looked at the three people staring down at him, and then at all the other strangers who were watching, concern and shock etched on their faces. He looked around the two adult to see his dad had lift his face to see what was going on. "Papa!" Liam cried, he ran to his father. It took Killian a millisecond to realize he was running to him, and then he readied himself to pull him in the chair with him.

"What happened?" he asked. Liam hid his face underneath his father's chin.

"I want Mama, I want to go home."

"We didn't mean to upset him," Snow started.

"I know, he's just," Killian stood up, repositioning Liam in his arms, "Very sensitive when it come to the topic of 'home'."

"Mama," Liam moaned into Killian shoulder, tears streamed down his face steadily.

"Would you like to walk outside with me, Liam?" Killian suggested. He felt his son nod twice and said bye to the others surrounding them, striding outside.

* * *

Killian had carried Liam a little ways down the hill, to a wooden swing set. "Want me to push you?"

Liam shook his head and took a seat in the grass, focusing his attention on his toy. Killian decided to sit on the swing, watching his son wave his arm. The ship was sailing, flying, spinning, all over the place. "You really like your treasure, don't you?"

Liam nodded, "It's like yours."

"It is." Killian nodded, her grinned to himself, the fact that his child, that he just met, could love the idea of have something similar to his own ship, and it meant so much to the boy, it meant much more to the new dad.

Liam continued to play by himself, contently, and Killian just observed from his own spot. The boy's face changed from happy and confused and a realization appeared suddenly, whatever he was playing in his mind seemed to keep him settled down. Which was a relief to Killian, he rested his forearms on his thighs, bent over to observe the action his son took while playing. This was very comfortable, like he'd been doing this the child's whole life. When he realized that his felt heartbroken, that he couldn't be with him. Yes, it was only three years of the boy's life, but it was three years he'd never get back. And three years, four years, Emma had to do everything on her own. Sure, Henry was with her, but he was so young, Killian could never make up for it.

"What's going on down here?" someone called from farther up the hill. Killian and Liam both raised their heads at the same time, and grinned like idiots.

"Mama!" Liam yelled getting up, handing his ship to Killian and sprinting to her.

He just about knocked her down when she picked him up last second, "Careful, you might get my dress dirty." Emma was wearing a typical long, flowing, light green gown. The sleeve start at the edge of her shoulder and followed the curve of her arm, just past her wrist. Emma blushed as Killian walked up to them, his eyes roaming over her new attire, "What do you think, too different?"

"I think it suits you, did you pick it out?" Emma nodded.

"I decided to try on so of the clothes, I didn't think anyone would mind, since they're wearing clothes just like it, right?"

"Right." they shared a kiss, "You look beautiful." Killian whispered in her ear as they parted. Emma's gaze shifted away as her blush grew deeper, an embarrassed grin arriving on her face as well.

"Well, they told me lunch was starting in a few minutes, I thought I'd come get you two, since, for some reason, you decided not to talk with the family?" she questioned.

"It's a long story, but not a big deal." Killian told her, "Right Liam." The child nodded, reaching for his ship. His father gave it to him.

"You really like your new findings, huh?" Emma asked. Liam nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Every sat around a long dining table. Everyone being (in this order, clockwise, from the head of the table): Charming, Emma, Liam, Killian, Henry, Regina, Gold, Belle, Neal, Whale, Ruby, and Snow (Gold at the other end/head of the table). Emma's dress was complimented several times by her Mother, Father, Belle, Ruby, and even Neal, who had been watching Liam curiously. The Dwarves were working in the mines and wouldn't be joining them.

"How's the beef, Emma?" Snow asked when her daughter was at mid-bite.

Emma looked up as she chewed a bit more, swallowing forcely, "It's very good, thank you." she said as politely as possible. She'd been answering questions ever since she woke up. After coming downstairs to find Killian and Liam gone she stuck around and was bombarded with 'How are you doing?'s, 'Happy to be home?'s, and the like.

"Good." Snow replied.

Henry was animately talking across the table with Neal and Regina was putting in some words here and there. Gold leaned over to say something private to Belle, she laughed and put her hand on top of his. Dr. Whale and Ruby were stealing glance next to each other, Emma couldn't help but get amusement from their flirting.

Dr. Whale stayed in the castle with them so they'd have an on-call physician, he spent a lot of his time in the kitchen with Ruby and Granny though.

Liam sat between Emma and Killian, his ship in his lap as he slouched in his seat. He'd only taken three bites of his food and a couple sips of his drink. Emma leaned down to his ear, "You should eat more, Baby." she whispered. He shook his head.

"Not hungry, I want to go home." he mumbled.

"Well," she said sternly, facing her own meal. Liam looked at her, recognizing the 'Mom's getting angry voice, "We're not going anywhere tonight, so you best eat."

He waited a moment, hesitant to reach for his fork after his mom got mad, but he did. He poked at the meat and finally took another bite.

Other people sitting at the table pretended not to take any notice, but they each took some turns peering at the two as they continued their conversations. Emma just ignored them, Liam needed to eat and if this was the only way then so be it.

Killian met Charming's gaze, they both found amusement in the situation; everyone a bit freaked out by Emma's reprimanding, and Emma not caring, they felt like they were in a real home at that moment.

* * *

Emma cracked Liam's door after wishing him sweet dreams, to which he replied he couldn't have until they were home. She sighed as she joined Killian in their large bed. "He'll realize this world is not so bad." Killian comforted as she turned onto her side left side to face him.

"I hope so, it's not too hard to get used to. Except the questions, I could do much better without those." she whispered.

Killian stared at her, and after a while she wondered why he wasn't commenting, "What?" she asked.

"This isn't the time to discuss my thoughts, Darling." he told her, bringing his hand up to play with her blonde locks.

"Tell me," she requested with an edge to her voice.

The brunette sighed, "What exactly are we Emma?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, four years ago we were, what you called, 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend', now we have a child, is that what we still are?"

Emma's eye narrowed as she thought, "Well, we're more than that. But, I don't know what's more than that." Their confused eyes met, "Why? Do you have an idea?"

"Well, this isn't proper, but I was thinking we could take the next step, to engagement." he murmured, bringing his lips to her cheek, his breath making it's way smoothly into her ear.

"En-gaged? Are you sure, Killian?" she asked, trying to prevent to stutter.

"Unless you plan to exchange me for someone else?" he joked planting a kiss at the slope of her shoulder.

"Never." she barely uttered.

"Then, I don't see why not." he inched himself closer until they were lying with him nearly on top of her.

She nodded, "Me either, which means-"

"You are now my soon-to-be-wed wife." He didn't take anymore time before he pressed his lips to her, she wouldn't have let him.

They began to fall into a fit of passion, for the first time in year, after not being with each other. But only minutes in a door creaked and they immediately stopped moving, "Mama," Liam's small voice whispered, then a sniffle.

Killian creeped back to his side of the bed as Emma got back into Mommy-Mode, "Yes, Baby?" she asked, turning silently to try and see him.

"I can't sleep in that bed," he told her hesitantly. Emma met Killian's gaze, silently passing along the message that this probably wasn't for attention.

"Oh, why not, Baby?" she asked, reaching out her hand. Liam grabbed it and she pulled him to the side of the bed. As he got closer she could see tears appearing in his eyes. "Oh, Sweetheart, come on. Lay with Mommy and Daddy." She turned farther over and picked him up onto the bed, pulling him in between her and Killian.

Liam still wore a set of thermal Mickey Mouse pajamas that he had brought from Boston, refusing to put on the long shirt on shorts that were folding in his own wardrobe. Emma brought the covers over him and moved them both closer to Killian. "Papa." Liam mumbled, then he sniffled a couple more times.

"Having a rough time sleeping, Lad?" Killian asked, Liam nodded his back in his mother's chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Well, now you're with Mum and Dad, no reason to worry yourself." Killian soothed the boy. Liam nodded again, reaching out his small hand and grasping Killian shirt. The older man moved even closer so the child didn't have to stretch, placing one arm under his head and the other around the two people he cherished. "We'll all sleep better together."

Killian was correct, within minutes of their snuggling Liam was sound asleep, no squirming or anything. When the two parents acknowledged this they allowed themselves to relax and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Enjoy?** **Well, I hope this chapter was at least good...**

**Um...I added the last two or three sections after posting the second chapter, which is why it took a while. I figure if I'm going to post them I should make them decent, right? So I'll be adding stuff to what I already have typed up in chapter four these next few days before posting that chapter as well.**

**I have decided that at this point I'm not going to add in some horrible villain ****_that has some tragic past that I'd have to bring in_**** or that has ****_a back story as to why they're committing evil deeds_****. That's either because I'm sick of seeing it on the show, or because I'm too lazy to think it all out, who knows? ;)**

**Though, out of what I do have typed out, I don't think you'll suspect it. But if you do, I'm not telling you ;) Doesn't everybody love surprises? Seriously though, I actually have to add quite a few things before I can get to the ****_shocker_****, to make it a bit more...'dramatic' (is that the word? I think that's the word)...**

**Anyway, I hope you like the story so far, please tell me what you think in a review or PM. I didn't expect so many people to like the story so much when it was a one-shot, but I am very grateful you do!**

_**ADVluv4life**_

**P.S.**

**I always make sure to edit in '&' and such to split sections, but they always get removed for some reason. I'm sorry if it messes you up when you're reading the chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Killian stood next to his fiance, who held their son in her lap, as everyone gathered in the council chambers the next day.

"We're at a time of peace," Charming started the meeting, "But we need to be prepared for anything." The King's eyes met Killian's. What was he trying to say though, "I thought to elect a preventary panel."

Everyone looked around, they agreed that his idea was indeed a good plan, "How many people?"asked Neal, he sat only four row away from Emma.

"It will consist of me and up to four others, I want a small group as to not worry about complications in meeting times," Charming answered.

"I think it would benefit us all if I was a part of this group," Gold said from across the large, round table, Charming nodded to him.

"Me as well," Regina said, she sat on the other side of Henry, who was next to Emma.

"That's three in all, anyone else willing to join us?" The King asked the group, he knew plenty of people would like to help, but they were waiting for people that were stronger to speak out.

"I'll do anything I can, but I don't have much of a skill." Neal spoke up. Charming inclined his toward him, ready to touch on the subject.

"You wouldn't have to be directly involved in that case, just tell one of the members if you notice something strange," he explained.

"I think I could be of help." Ruby said from her seat next to Snow. The Queen smiled at her closest friend and bobbed her head in agreement.

"That's four in all, anyone else?" Charming's eyes met Killian's strong gaze, "Anyone?"

Killian did not speak up though, not because he did not want to be involved, he just found that he wanted to spend time with his family, and adapt to his new life. Adding so much now would slow down the task of getting his son comfortable.

"Killian, would you join us?" Charming asked him straight.

Emma turned around, trying to see his facial expression, he met her eyes for a second, trying to weigh the options; pros and cons, but he couldn't think of everything then. "I'll need time to consider," he replied. Charming dipped his head in understanding.

* * *

As they walked down the long hallway to their room, Liam walking ahead of them, Emma peered over at her loving fiance, fiance. That word, that title, she never thought she'd called somebody that. Even though they hadn't told anyone of their plans, didn't know when they'd tell anyone either, she felt lucky to have her private thoughts to obsess over the word. "Why didn't you join them?"

"I'm unsure I want to." Killian said plainly, she raised an eyebrow, "I want to spend time with you and Liam, to be a real family. I feel like being part a the special council will take away from that."

Emma grabbed his hand with both of her as they continued to stride down the hall, "I'm sure we can balance everything. It sounded as if the meeting wouldn't be too often, and probably short since there isn't any sign of evil."

The brunette conceded to the point, they could easily balance their family and him joining this group, "I don't think I should be in such a special standing, Emma. I'm a pirate-"

"You were a pirate, Killian. After everything you've done, you aren't really a pirate anymore. At least not the way you used to be, you're sailing skills could be of great use, they were to get everyone here. They'd be very lucky to have someone as brave and smart as you on their team," she complimented.

He chuckled, "Oh, Love, don't say that, you'll make me blush." he joked.

"I'm serious, you should join." she said pulling them both to a stop so she could meet his gaze steadily.

"Alright, I will," he pulled her in for a short moment and they continued to their chambers.

* * *

A couple weeks passed and soon Emma was comfortable, to say the least, in the Enchanted Forest. Everything was getting simpler for her, being with people she loved. The only upsetting thing was that Liam still refused to accept this realm as their home, subtlely. He didn't throw big fits like he had started out doing, but there were moments where it dwindle down to accepting part of the world and he would not go fall for it

She thought maybe after a week he'd have gotten used to the castle, being with her parents, with Killian, but he didn't want to create bonds with many people and liked to keep to himself more often than not.

After living in the castle for a little over half a month she couldn't understand how he still pulled away from his family. It was hard for her to see him so upset with their new life.

"Mama, I don't want supper." Liam said from his room, she stood from her bed and walked into the nursery.

"What do you mean, you've haven't had anything to eat since lunch." she asked him, sitting on his bed and patting her lap. He had been laying on the opposite said, but he leisurely crawled from his spot and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I don't feel well, my tummy is turning." he mumbled into her chest. Her brows furrowed with concern and she pulled back to place her palm on his forehead, he was burning up.

"Oh, gosh, here lay down for a second. I'm going to call...someone." she said, who could she call? 'Dr. Whale' she came up with. She grabbed a rag from her cabinet and dipped in the cup of water she'd brought up from the kitchen, not having had time to drink out of it and it'd been sitting there for hours. She rushed back into his room and placed it on his head, then ran out in the hall to find someone who could get Dr. Whale.

No one was roaming the halls until she reached the entrance hall, "Grumpy, where is Dr. Whale?"

"Dr. Frankenstein?" he asked. She nodded, "I believe he's in the kitchen with Red. Emma nodded and took quick break to the left and down the hidden corridor.

"Dr. Whale!" she called as she entered the large room.

He stood in an instant, "Yes, Emma?"

She took a deep breath, "Liam, he's burning up, I don't know why, I, I-" Dr. Whale nodded and followed her back to her room. Red debated staying or going, but in the end decided to chase after.

* * *

"What caused this?" Emma asked after allowing the doctor to look over her son for several minutes, "It's so sudden, why?"

Liam's eyes were drifting shut as she questioned Dr. Whale, "Oh, stay awake for a while longer, if you can." Liam widened his eyes for a moment, "Thank you."

At that moment Killian stumbled into the room, having been attending one of the sporadic prevention meetings, his arms finding their way around Emma within seconds, "What happened."

Dr. Whale motioned that Liam could rest now and turned to his parents, "It seems to be an effect of the move, indirectly, he misses his old home so much that his emotions have changed his own health conditions severely."

Red, who was standing by the door, gasped, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, it's not normal. I'm assuming it has to do with magic." Dr. Whale replied.

"What?" Killian asked, "Magic?"

"Yes, it wouldn't be surprising considering how Emma, you are magical, a product of True Love. Well, he is as well, but I figure his magic is much more out of control than yours considering he is so much younger and much more exposed to outside sources of magic than you were."

"And it's hurting him healthwise?" Emma asked, taking a small step forward and peering around him to her son who was taking quick, shallow breaths in his sleep.

"Yes," the doctor nodded in confirmation.

"Well, what do we do?" Emma asked.

"I couldn't say, I assume at this point he completely refuses to accept our realm."

"Yes, so…" Killian pushed.

"In that case the only thing you could do is remove him from this world," he said as he took steps to the door, "Take him back to the world without magic until he is better then return when he is ready to accept this world."

Dr. Whale then nodded to Red and walked out of the room, she followed after him.

Emma rushed over to where their son slept, grabbing his hand. It was cool and clammy, "Killian," she mumbled turning to face him slightly, tears in her eyes, "Killian, I'm sorry"

"No, don't cry Emma. Don't apologize, this isn't your fault." He kneeled at the bed, by her knees, "This isn't your fault, this isn't anyone's fault. But you have to do what's right by him, you have to take him back."

"But," tears began to fall, "but we're together now."

"And we will be again," Killian kissed the tears that have slid down her cheeks.

"Come with us." she begged, "Please, I know- the council- but,"

"Emma," he whispered into her hair.

"Emma, what happened?" Snow asked as she charge into Liam's room, "Why are you crying?" Charming followed behind her, stopping shortly after taking his first step in.

"What's going on?"

"Mom, Dad," Emma gulped, "I have to take Liam back, he can't stay here anymore."

"What?"

Killian and Emma took turns explaining what Dr. Whale informed them, "He can't stay here, he'll only hurt himself more. He needs to go back." Killian stated firmly, gripping Emma's right hand in his own.

"But, we're finally a family again, isn't there any other way?" The child's parents shook their heads. "It's not fair." Snow said tears forming in her eyes, "I just not fair, you shouldn't have to leave us again."

"Liam's life depends on this, it's his best chance," Emma murmured her head turned down to her lap, she didn't need to see her parents nod in agreement.

"When will you leave?" Charming asked.

Emma's eyes met her father's, "As soon as possible."

He nodded, "We'll go find Anton and be back before supper," he planted a kiss on her forehead and gave Killian pat on shoulder before he turned around and left the room. Snow followed after him along with the kiss on Emma's forehead.

Once they left Emma immediately turned to Killian, "I know it's not what we planned, but you have to come with us, please."

"Emma, I want to," Killian said stand turning away. Emma rose from her spot and spun him back to her.

"Then what is it?"

"It's not proper for someone in my position to just drop my responsibilities in court and leave without warning." Killian said, she could tell it upset him, he's been suddenly called into the kingdom council and given an important position, he took it seriously, having taken so much time to think about it. She even pushed him to take it, and he didn't want to let anyone down.

"They would understand, this is our son, he needs you," she whispered.

Killian nodded, "I know, I'm sure I can go. I have to go, I'll go whether I get permission or not." he promised. She gave him a tearful grin in return.

"We'll be together," his arms wrapped around her as he cradled her head in an embrace.

"Yes," he agreed, "Together."

* * *

It took two hours for Charming to meet with Aton and return, by that time Emma had changed into clothing from the land without magic. "I see you've packed." he observed cautiously.

Emma gave him a heart-broken smile and nodded, "Yeah."

"Here's the beans, two, one to go and one to come back." he said handing her a small satchel, "There's also some of the snacks you've said you enjoy from the kitchen."

Emma excepted the bag as she avoided eye contact, her tears were beginning to fall, "Thank you."

"I assume Killian is leaving with you?" Emma nodded, "Okay, I didn't think I'd have to force him, but he will be missed." Charming hesitated for a moment, but then found himself holding his daughter to his chest, "Emma, we'll miss you."

"Me too." she gulped down more tears just as Killian rushed into the room.

"I packed some more belongings," he announced as the two parted, a bag hanging off his back, Emma walked to him and leaned into his embrace, nodding.

Liam still lay peacefully on the bed, his breathing steadier now.

"Everyone's waiting downstairs." Charming told them. Killian walked around the bed and meticulously reached down to pick up his son, staying alert as to not jostle him. Once the boy's head rest on his shoulder lazily he gave his head a peck, it was still very hot. He bent down once more to grab the ship off the bedside table, knowing how much it meant to Liam.

Emma grabbed her father's hand and they lead the way to the entrance.

The 'goodbye's were hard, everyone was crying, except Liam who was asleep. Snow never wanted to let her daughter go once she held her in her arms, but she needed to give Henry time with Emma as well. Henry couldn't believe it'd come down to this, being separated from one of his moms, again. How long would they be apart this time, how long would it take for Liam to understand where they belonged? It just wasn't fair to anyone. All magic came with a price, even a child's inability to wield it correctly, and this was theirs.

* * *

***Awkward laugh*, I had to ruin the holiday season and separate a family. I'm sorry.**

**Nonnie, you're right, Liam is kinda the villain, not really on purpose on his part though. I did only say that I didn't want to create a special, evil villain, who had some sort of terrible backstory that made them hate the kingdom, didn't I?**

**I suck, I'm sorry, I totally just created a loophole and got out of the adapting plot line huh? Unless, you've realized we get to see Killian adapt to our world (which I might be able to handle, lol)**

**How long will it take for Liam to be ready to return to the EF for good? I mean, they have to return, right? Right?**

**Did I piss you all off? Hey, think about the positive side, this was originally the place I was going to stop at, until I decided that Killian's adjusting would be nice to see.**

**Last, I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. Christmas Season and such, I'll post it as soon as possible. The story should only have about two chapters left to it, I don't want it to go forever, sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter enjoyable, just to make up for this ending. But, remember, it's a family drama, I got to make it dramatic. What can I do next chapter to make it dramatic? We'll see what I come up with ;)**

**Tell me what you think, and thank you for reading!**

_**ADVluv4life**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy birthday to Liam, happy birthday to you!" Killian, his wife, and some friends from school sang. The little boy took a deep breath and blew out all seven candles on his cake. Everybody clapped and his friends began cheering 'Cake, cake, cake,' "Okay, Emma you want me to cut it?" he asked. She was about to tell him she could, he could tell, but a staticy cry was heard through the baby monitor and she gave him a brief nod.

A couple months ago she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Livie, though it had been a month early. She was healthy now though, having spent a month in the hospital to help her lungs develop completely. Liv was a calm baby, rarely cried loudly, and loved her older brother's goofiness. Liam was a great big brother, always wanted to help feed her and was very careful around her. Emma and Killian were grateful for that, but worried about going back to the Enchanted Forest, even though the doctors told them she was completely healthy and there should be no problems with her from now on out Killian could tell that Emma was apprehensive of the day they'd have to leave this world. In turn he was worried about the day she'd finally come out say she just didn't want to return.

When Emma discovered she was pregnant Liam began asking questions, questions he hadn't asked for years,_ 'Was he going to be a big brother, like Henry?'_,_ 'Where was Henry?'_,_ 'Will we ever see Henry again?'_,_ 'Where's Grandpa and Grandma?'_,_ 'Will they ever visit?'_,_ 'Will the baby meet them?'_ Killian and Emma thought about seeing if he'd like to return while she was pregnant, that way the new baby would be born there, but when they hinted toward it Liam was still very hesitant. At this point they didn't know if they'd ever see her family again.

But Emma hid her worries, Liam pushed his questions out of his thoughts, and Killian allowed them to live in the comforts of their present life. He personally didn't care where they lived, as long as he was with his favorite girls and lad. He just hated that they were fighting a losing battle. Her parents thought they were going to return, probably hoped it'd be before they had another baby, and he felt as if he had let them down.

"Hey Baby Girl," he heard through the monitor, and smiled. He heard his daughter gurgle as Emma picked her and soon she was walking back into the kitchen cradling the baby in her arms. Their eyes met and she glanced at the infant with a blush forming. He always complimented how precious she looked holding their child, and he passed the comment without words this time.

"How is my Darling?" he asked, getting into a drawer for a knife and scoop. Emma let out a small laugh and followed him to the table to help lay out some plates.

"She is ready to play." Killian chuckled and peer around his wife to see all the children running through the house with some of Liam's new toys; plastic swords, nerf guns, and some big tractors. Emma followed his gaze, "But their 'play' might a bit much for her now." He nodded in agreement.

Killian carved out as many pieces of cakes as need and some extras for parents to grab then allowed Emma to pass him the tiny girl, "Hello Lass," he cooed, "Have a nice sleep?" The little baby watched him with her bright blue eyes. Liv had his eyes and Emma's chin, his dark hair, and Emma's curls. His wife insisted she had to put curls in her hair with the iron, but little Liv got them naturally._ 'We are never cutting her hair,'_ Emma said, when he asked why she said it's because they were Liv's baby curls and if they were cut off they would never return. Once he knew that he agreed, the curls were precious.

"Liv's awake!" Liam yelled suddenly from the kitchen entrance, "We have to quiet down." Killian and Emma could hear laughter from adults and whines of_ 'No'_ from other kids.

Emma walked over placing a hand on his head, "Just don't get any louder and you'll be fine." Liam nodded and the other kids cheered up then went back to their battle. Emma grinned and went to the fridge, pulling out a bottle and held it under the faucet, "Would you like feed her Killian? She's probably hungry since she just woke up."

Killian nodded and waited for her to hand him the bottle, she had to check the temper and try again several times to get it right, but Liv was very pleased with the result. He took a seat at the dining room table, Emma took the seat next to his, running her fingers through the infant's hair.

The dining room connected to a few different rooms, one to the kitchen, another to the living room, and then the door into their apartment, they had some conversation as they watched all the kids play. In the midst of Killian cooing to Liv Emma broke in, "It's been four years."

Killian removed his gaze from his daughter and allowed it to meet Emma's, "I know." She was looking for something in his eyes, a sign that told her whether he thought they should continue with their lives this way or go back to bringing up to pros of moving to the Enchanted Forest with their son. They both knew Liam wouldn't want to have anything to do with moving, especially now that he'd made so many friends and had so many memories here, but they also knew they'd have to go back. They'd have to, at least to pass along the news. To let her parents meet Liv, to have real closure.

He didn't give her any answers, or an opinion on the subject. Emma knew where he stood, he'd support her decision no matter what, he'd stand by her side and trust her to the end. Killian would do right by their family, their immediate family. But what was right?

The buzzer rang and Emma peered to the door, everyone who had RSVPed was here, and no one else said they would be able to stop by, she looked at Killian and shrugged then went to open the door. She pulled it open and saw a head of black hair, "Hello?" Emma had never seen this kid before, maybe he was going to a different birthday party?

"Are you Emma Swan?" he asked, she cocked her head to the side and gave him a quizzical look, then nodded. "I'm Alex, I'm your brother." Emma froze at the title, brother?

"My brother-"

"Alex?" yelled a familiar voice from down the hall, "Alex! There you are-" Emma looked over to meet her father's gaze.

"Did you find him?" her mother's voice asked from around that corner.

Charming breathed out a 'Yeah', but continued to stare at her. Snow came around the corner, "Thank goodness- Emma!"

"I found her Mum, Dad." Alex said from the doorway. Emma's eyes moved from her father to her mother and then down to Alex. Snow smiled at her son and took Charming's hand as they made their way to join them. They both wrapped their arms around the grown up daughter and she held them back.

"We didn't know when you would come back, we wanted to see you," Snow told her in a whisper. Emma pressed her face into their shoulders.

"I missed you too."

"Emma, do we have more guests-?" Killian asked walking up to the door and paused in his words when he recognized the family.

Emma pulled back and her parents greeted Killian with a smile, "I guess we do," she replied smiling at him.

Killian smiled back at her and welcomed her parents into their home, "Liam is in the living room over there, playing with some friends." They nodded in understanding, Snow peered at the baby in his hands, he noticed, "This is Liv. Emma gave birth to her almost four months ago."

"I have a granddaughter?" Charming asked breathless, he met the other man's eyes and brought a hand to his mouth when Killian nodded.

"Liam!" Emma called, their son walked up to the kitchen entrance and paused, "Come say hi, they came to see you." The boy grinned and ran over, wrapping his arms tightly around his grandparents.

"Hi!" he greeted, they laughed and began to talk to him. He was much more responsive now that he was in his comfort zone compared to the last time they'd tried to bond with him.

"Liam, this is Alex, "Snow told him, both boys shared a grin and he pulled his little uncle along to meet his other friends. Soon Alex was playing along with their pretend games and telling them stories of how he saw his father defeat an ogre, though the kids thought he was making it up.

Snow asked to hold her granddaughter and cooed her name, telling her how happy they were to meet her. Killian and Emma shared a smile, "What a nice surprise, hm?" Killian asked as they wandered over to the kitchen. Emma nodded as she pulled out a quart of apple juice, pouring herself a glass.

"It is," she told him, her smile never leaving her face as she watched her parents play with Liv, "I can't believe they crossed realms." He watched as she stared at them, and suddenly a thought passed through her head and she frowned.

"What?"

Emma turned to him, "How long will they stay?" Killian let a frown grace his on features and pulled her into his arms. Emma tucked herself into his shoulder, listening to his words of comfort.

"I don't know, Love, but I'm sure they won't part from us too quickly," he told her. "We'll just have to cherish their time here. Alex seems very accepting of this world so far, and I'm sure they wouldn't want to leave too soon." Emma nodded and Killian kissed her temple.

* * *

"Bye, I hope you have a nice evening," Emma said to the last of their guests as they walked down the corridor, "Thank you for celebrating with us." The blonde shut the door and walked back to the living room. Charming sat next to Snow on the large sofa, he held Liv now, and she was falling back asleep. Alex cuddled up next to his mom, yawning and watching the television, it was new to him, but he enjoyed the colors. He realized it told a story and didn't want to miss out.

Killian was holding a sound asleep Liam, Daddy's Boy, laying chest to chest the little man's arms spread out, breathing through his mouth. When Emma walked by Killian he grabbed her hand briefly as she passed to the loveseat. Emma sat and pulled down the blanket on top, wrapping herself up warm, and then yawned.

"I think everyone is tired," Charming whispered, looking at Liv, but the comment was directed at the adults.

Snow nodded, leaning in closer to her husband. She wrapped her arms around her baby boy and pulled him closer as well. Now that everyone else was gone she took the time to look around the room. Picture hung on the walls, wedding picture, "You got married?" she asked, looking across to Emma. Her daughter nodded, "Oh," Snow paused, "I wish we could have been there."

"We waited a year, to see if anything would change, but Liam was still terrified of going back, scared we would be forced to stay there. We had a small gather of friends join us, it wasn't big." Emma told her. "We wish you could have been there too."

Charming repositioned his arms, glancing at Emma. Liv had been starting to get tired, but didn't want to be held anymore, "Uh, Emma, I think she wants you. Heard your voice,_ 'Sounds like you're not busy,'_ she says," Everyone laughed, Liam groaned in response to his father's chest rising. Killian patted his son's back and left his hand there while Emma got up a took Liv.

"Hi, Livie, "she murmured and at the sight of her mother Liv quieted.

"Mama's Girl." Charming said, peering at Alex, "Just like him, Mama's Boy." They laughed again.

"Oh, Charming, you know Emma's a Daddy's Girl," Snow teased, Emma glanced at their flirting and blushed, it was kind of true, there'd always been this undeniable understanding between her and her father.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, looking at Emma who had turned her eyes back to Liv, "And I cherish that everyday." Emma looked at him let a small smile appear on her face.

For a while the only noise was the tv, but Emma pushed herself to asked the dreaded question, "So, how long do you plan to stay?"

"Well," Snow began, looking at Charming, "I really want to get know my grandchildren, I was hoping we could stay for a while." Charming nodded to her, then they looked at Emma. "Is that okay?"

Emma looked to Killian, her eyes hopeful, "Of course," Killian answered. "We were worried you want to go back sooner."

"Oh, of course not," Snow said, "We want to see you all so much. We wished you'd be able to come home."

There's that word again,_ 'home'_, it was true though, wasn't it? That was their home. Emma felt self-conscious due to those words. She'd missed the Enchanted Forest, but didn't deny she was much more comfortable here. And with Liv being premature she didn't want to risk anything by going back. What if Liv was sensitive to the magic as well? What if she got sick, she's so little. Emma peered down at the napping baby, pacifier in her mouth now, the mother ran her fingertips over the infant's forehead.

"...you'd come home with us." she heard her father say.

"What?" Emma asked.

Charming repeated his words, "We were hoping at the end of our visit, you'd come back with us. That we'd create strong bond, and Liam would feel better about going home."

Emma looked to Killian, her eyes falling to the sleeping boy, "Oh," she mumbled, "I don't know…"

"We'll just see what happens." Snow told her and Emma could only nod in agreement."

* * *

**Hope that chapter was enjoyable! Tell me what you think!**

**Happy New Year everybody!**

_**ADVluv4life**_


End file.
